Red Sand
by Aozu Misora
Summary: Kematian misterius terjadi di Sunagakure, pihak Konoha pun diminta untuk turut menyelidiki apa dibalik semua kejadian ini. Mungkinkah ini kutukan? atau.../ R&R please


**I PROUDLY PRESENT**

**A NARUTO FANFICTION**

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to**** Masashi Kishimoto :D**

**Warning : AU, AT, OOC (mungkin), OC, dsb, dst.**

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

**"THE CURSE OF… WHAT?"**

**.**

.

.

"Kematian ini masih menjadi misteri, mengingat tidak adanya tanda-tanda kekerasan yang ditemukan di tubuh rakyat Suna yang menjadi korban namun darah mengucur tanpa henti dari sekujur tubuh, terutama di bagian mulut mereka. Para tenaga medis juga tidak menemukan adanya zat racun yang terdapat dalam tubuh mereka. Kematian ini…"

Klik!

Tsunade mematikan TV dan menghela nafas panjang. Hari ini pun hampir semua stasiun TV menayangkan berita yang sama. Peristiwa tak biasa yang baru kali ini terjadi di dunia.

Wanita pirang berdada besar itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Ia kembali menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat sebuah surat yang terletak begitu saja di atas meja. Cap bergambar jam pasir di sudut kanan atas lembarannya sudah bisa memberikan gambaran akan apa isi dari surat itu—tentu saja ia sudah membacanya, lebih dari sekali malah—.Kebingungan dan kegusaran tersirat di wajah cantiknya. Apakah mungkin mereka bisa membantu memecahkan kasus yang—menurutnya—sangat tidak masuk akal itu?

Tsunade akhirnya meraih gagang telepon dan menekan beberapa tombol kemudian menunggu beberapa saat. Setelah terdengar nada sambung beberapa kali ia pun tersenyum lalu mulai berbicara pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"Halo. Badan Intelektual Konoha?"

#*#

**Badan Intelektual Konoha…**

"Bagaimana, Sai?"

"Yah, dengan senang hati kukatakan bahwa Yakushi Kabuto telah dihukum atas kejahatannya menyebarkan obat hasil percobaan ilegal yang menyebabkan kematian di berbagai daerah." Jawab seorang pemuda berkulit pucat sambil tersenyum pada sosok berambut pirang yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kau dan kecintaanmu pada melukis itu ternyata bisa berguna juga ya!" ujar Naruto sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah Sai yang semakin cepat.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." kata Sai dan membuka pintu ruangan yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang kelihatannya tengah serius menatap sebuah layar di hadapan mereka. Dari tatapan itu mereka seakan mengatakan _jangan-merusak-konsentrasi-kami-,-BAKA!_

Seakan tak memperdulikan death glare dari seorang pria setengah baya di hadapan mereka, Sai dan Naruto langsung duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan untuk mereka dan menatap layar yang tengah memperlihatkan foto seorang pria berambut putih dan berkacamata yang tadi dibicarakan oleh mereka.

"Ehem!" suara dehaman memecahkan kesunyian yang sempat tercipta di ruangan itu. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Yakushi Kabuto telah dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup oleh kejahatannya berkat Sai dan lukisannya yang memudahkan para polisi mengenali sosok sang pengedar dan meringkusnya."

"Aku hanya menggunakan instingku dan menggambarnya sesuai deskripsi yang dijelaskan oleh mantan pacarnya kok, Ibiki-sama."

"Dan tepatnya itulah yang menjadi pertolongan utama bagi pihak kepolisian Konoha!" tegas pria di hadapan mereka itu, "Tanpa pernah melihat sosok yang sebenarnya kau bisa menggambarkan wajah yang mirip dengan aslinya…", layar kini menampilkan lukisan potret diri Kabuto dan foto Kabuto yang asli di sebelahnya. "… dan membuat proses penangkapan menjadi lebih mudah." Ibiki mengakhiri pujiannya dengan tatapan tajam namun sarat akan penghargaan pada pemuda klimis yang menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kini kita beralih pada misi berikutnya!" Ibiki kemudian meng-klik beberapa tombol di laptopnya dan layar pun menampilkan foto tubuh-tubuh manusia yang tergeletak dengan kondisi menyedihkan di tempat yang langsung dikenali sebagai Sunagakure.

"Kematian misterius itu, ya?" gumam seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang duduk di tengah-tengah para agen Badan Intelektual Konoha itu.

"Tepat, Sakura!" jawab Ibiki yang ternyata mendengarkan gumaman Sakura, membuat gadis yang menjadi lawan bicara menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu.

"Kalian semua pasti sudah mengetahui kabar akan berita kematian misterius di Sunagakure yang menjadi topik hangat pada berita-berita belakangan ini…" seluruh agen yang berkumpul di hadapannya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. "… dan inilah tepatnya yang akan menjadi misi kita berikutnya!"

"Nenek tua itu lagi-lagi memberikan tugas yang merepotkan!" gerutu seorang pemuda dengan model rambut yang menyerupai nanas.

"Tsunade-shishou bukanlah nenek tua!" sergah Sakura yang merasa tidak terima.

"Apanya! Dia hanya berwajah muda! Umurnya kan sudah lebih dari 50 tahun!" Shikamaru yang merasa dibantah pun berdiri dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Tapi dengan wajah cantik seperti itu sudah pasti Tsunade-shishou tidak pantas dipanggil nenek tua!" Sakura masih mempertahankan argumennya dan ikut berdiri menatap Shikamaru dengan _death glare_ andalannya.

"Tetap saja dia itu nenek tu-…"

"Sudahlah, Sakura! Shikamaru!" Ibiki menengahi pertengkaran sengit (?) mereka dengan raut wajah bosan. _Selalu saja seperti ini, _pikirnya. "Sekarang kita harus fokus ke misi kita kali ini!"

Sakura dan Shikamaru pun mengangguk dan kembali duduk di posisi mereka semula walaupun aura mencekam masih terasa dari keduanya. Apalagi jika kau melihat tatapan mata mereka masing-masing, lebih mirip dengan tatapan mata seekor predator yang masih mengincar mangsa yang belum berhasil diterkamnya.

"Baiklah! Untuk misi kita kali ini aku akan mengirim beberapa orang dari kita untuk membantu penyelidikan pihak Suna." tegas Ibiki sambil menatap orang-orang kepercayaannya satu persatu.

"Sakura! Kau akan membantu mereka dengan kemampuan medismu."

"Ha'i!"

"Kiba! Instingmu yang tajam akan sangat berguna dalam misi kali ini!"

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan A-…"

"Ya! Akamaru juga ikut serta dalam misi ini" potong Ibiki dan tersenyum tipis pada Kiba.

"Dasar manusia anjing!" gumam seorang pemuda yang…

"Hei! Aku dengar itu, Sasuke!" potong Kiba.

Kibaaaa! Tak bisakah kau biarkan author manis (Readers: !#$%^&*) ini menyelesaikan kata-katanya terlebih dahulu?

"Bukan urusanku!" jawab Kiba yang entah bagaimana bisa mendengarkan gerutuan author yang bahkan sosoknya tak kelihatan oleh semua yang hadir di sana.

"Hei, author! Kau masih mau lanjutkan ceritanya atau tidak?"

Ya, ya, Shikamaru! Tenanglah! Sekarang mari kita kembali ke cerita yang sempat terabaikan ini.

Sasuke hanya mendecih dan mengabaikan Kiba yang masih marah-marah tak jelas dan sekali lagi Ibiki harus turun tangan untuk mendinginkan suasana yang disambut dengan decihan dari kedua belah pihak.

"Sasuke! Kau akan membantu dengan kecerdasan dan kemampuan analisismu!"

"Hn"

"Apa? Kenapa dia-…"

"Tenanglah Kiba! Kau ini profesional kan?"

"Tch!"

"Tenten! Kemampuanmu dalam bela diri dan menggunakan senjata dapat digunakan sewaktu-waktu! Kau ikut!"

"Baik!"

"Naruto! Kau dapat membantu Tenten dalam menjaga mereka!"

"YOSH!"

"Baiklah, persiapkan diri kalian untuk keberangkatan 2 hari lagi. Pertemuan dibubarkan!"

.  
>.<p>

**Tsuzuku**

.  
>.<p>

**Curcol Mode:**

**Yaaaa~ tadinya fic ini mau Mona dedikasikan untuk Fanfiction Festival Event sih. Tapi berhubung WB ganas yang menggerogoti otak Mona dan keterbatasan waktu yang ada TTATT (ngeles banget) Mona ga bisa ikut sertakan fic ini dalam event. Tapi Mona tetap publish fic ini karena rasanya sayang banget kalau nggak di-publish XD**

**Special Thanks to : Namikaze Michiru-kun dan Gani Namikaze buat sumbangan ide dan hints dalam alurnya :D Eririe untuk judulnya XD (Mona sempat bingung banget mau ngasih judul apa di fic ini ^o^ para readers yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat ngebaca fic ini terutama buat pada reviewers yang sudi meninggalkan jejaknya di fic ini.**

**Ini pertama kalinya Mona buat fic yang multichap, jadi Mona berharap banyak pada warga FNI, terutama senpai-senpai semuanya. Mohon bimbingannya m(_ _)m**

**Mungkin akan ada slight romance di chap berikutnya, tapi belum sekarang XD Belum saatnya ^^v**

**So, keep or delete?**

**Review please**

**Sign,**

.  
>.<p>

**Mona Rukisa**


End file.
